Melody Magic
Melody Magic(めろぢ まじく Merodi Majiku) Is a rare and ancient type of Holder Magic and Lost Magic that allow the user to cast spells from a physical form, in the shape of a glass-like heptagon that fits in the palm of one's hand, and playing a melody that can have different forms or properties depending on what the user takes out. Description Like with any kind of music, it starts with a melody in the user's mind, then with a symphony that brings out the song inside, and in this case, the mentality can be manifested through the body into special runes. The user then adds these runes to a special mixture of energy and creation, eventually making the basic shape to hold any Music Magic spell that the user makes, thereby solidifying it for a later use. In it's physical form, it takes the shape of a three dimensional hetagon as the user is able to carry around multiple ones on their person. When adding magic from their bodies to it, it triggers the spell, releasing the melody and magic into the air, depending what kind of spell it does, it may vary where it goes depending on the user's initial target. Spells *'Casulty Cannon'(かうさりち かのん Kausariti Kanon) - Is a common spell of the magic, the melody plays a form of battle theme, as if to announce the arrival of a great opponent, when used, the melody focuses a powerful beam of sorts that hit the enemy at incredible speeds. On impact, the entire opponent's body becomes burning as it deals damage both internally and externally, even though the effect of the spell is said to only last up to five minutes. *'Future World'(あるたあ どずうん Arutaa Dozuun) - Is a powerful spell often only used every once in a while due to the amout of power it would take to create multiple ones. The spell is cast as the melody begins to play in any specific area that the person wishes the magic to show on, when it starts, the user is able to take a small glimps into the future depending on what they wish to see, be it their own future or where and when they're enemies will attack. *'Mundane of Destiny'(まんでいん おうふ ですちに Mandein Oufu Desutini) Is a Forbidden spell of Melody Magic, known not only for it's difficulty to make and amount of power needed for it, but because it's dangerous ability to endow any person the user chooses with Any form of Caster Magic or Lost Magic. However, there are some serious draw backs to the magic: it will not endow any user with Lost Magic with specific requirements or any Caster Magics that are very deadly like Revival or Death Magic. The time limit of the use for any magic is considered to be up to ten to fifteen minutes, and when the user loses the magic, their entire body goes through a magic exhaust that can bring them to the edge of death and leave them helpless to defend themselves. This spell can only be made once a year and can only be used on one single individual be it any other person or the user themselves. Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Music Magic Category:Sound Magic